


Kenma's Diary

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Diary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 13:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4181976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma writes a diary about his daily life and Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kenma's Diary

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for the grammar I used in the story, I think of Kenma not being a grammar freak.

saturday, june 21  
today i finished the new game I bought yesterday. kuroo-chan called me but i ignored it because i was trying to sleep.   
kuroo-chan seems a little more distant lately and i think it’s because i haven’t really talked to him much over summer break.   
it’s weird talking to him, like, he doesn’t know that i really like him in a romantic way. sometimes i think he knows but doesn’t say anything.   
kuroo-chan is really strange.

monday, june 22  
kuroo-chan came over today. he brought candy and his favorite anime series to watch.   
to say the least, kuroo-chan was abnormally touchy today.   
he kept putting his arm across my shoulders, rubbing his foot against my leg, putting his head on my shoulder, and stuff like that.   
he always does it, but today it was different and i don’t know why.   
i fell asleep after a few episodes (because i only got three hours of sleep last night) and when i woke up i was laying on top of a sleeping kuroo-chan.   
his body felt so warm underneath mine, like a heated blanket.   
i was flustered and all but i didn’t move off of him, instead i laid my head back down and fell back asleep, on his warm body.   
when i woke back up i was in my room in my bed. to say i was disappointed is a major understatement.

wednesday, june24  
yesterday i slept in and didn’t do anything all day. this morning my mom had me go to the store and grab a few things.   
at the store i ran into hinata and kageyama. kageyama and hinata are dating now, they’re a really odd couple. hinata started talking to me and would not stop talking; kageyama stopped him after about ten minutes of him taking on the full conversation and me partially talking, i kind of just toyed around on my phone while he talked 100 miles per minute. after the encounter i got everything on my mom’s list and headed home.   
when i got home i realized i forgot to get the bread so i went back to the store.   
on my way back to the store i ran into a really tall guy with spiky black hair, black eyes, tattoos, and a lot of piercings.   
the guy smelt like cigarettes, puke, and alcohol. that made me think about kuroo’s smell, he always smells like a mixture of french vanilla, mint toothpaste, and his favorite “manly” cologne.   
the guy was a lot taller than kuroo, probably 200 centimeters or something.   
the guy was really creepy and was probably a college student, he gave me the creeps.   
i mumbled an apology and tried walking around him, but he stopped me by grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him. i tried pulling away from him but he was way stronger than me. “hey, where ya think ya going, beautiful?” he asked.   
that sent chills down my spine and i jerked my arms from him, his grip tightened and he pulled me against his chest.   
i don’t exactly remember how i got pulled away from him but i do remember seeing kuroo shove the guy. the guy yelled something at kuroo along the lines of, “who the hell do ya think you are?”   
i remember exactly what kuroo told the guy next, “i’m his fucking boyfriend, asshole. never touch him again or you will regret it.”   
the guy laughed and i don’t remember what he said because i was too shocked hearing kuroo’s response and seeing kuroo full on attack the guy.   
it all was a flash, kuroo had the guy on the ground and was smashing his face into the rocky sidepath.   
kuroo was going to kill the guy if he didn’t stop when i yelled his name.   
right after i yelled, “kuroo-chan!” he dropped his head and walked back over to me.   
kuroo had blood on his hands and there were tears rolling down his face.   
i couldn’t even say anything because kuroo pulled me into a hug and said, “i-i’m so sorry, i’m sorry, i’m so so sorry. i’m sorry.”  
i told him it was alright and thanked him for saving me.  
kuroo let go of me after a while, much to my demise, and walked me home.  
he held my hand all the way home and hugged me before leaving.  
my right hand is still tingling from where he held it and i can’t decide whether that was kuroo being kuroo or kuroo being romantically interested in me.

thursday, june 25  
today i woke up and took a long shower, i am nervous and really jumpy today over what happened yesterday.  
i didn’t tell my mom what happened yesterday and she got the bread i forgot yesterday.  
kuroo texted me earlier and asked me if i was okay.  
i didn’t know how to reply without lying and saying i was fine so i didn’t reply.  
my not replying probably worried kuroo because around two o’clock in the afternoon he showed up at my bedroom door asking why i didn’t respond to his text.  
i shrugged playing on my psp.  
he groaned loudly and shut my door causing me to look up from my game.  
the next few things that happened changed everything entirely.  
kuroo sat down on my bed next to me and said, “kenma, i fucking love you so much that i can’t sleep at night worrying about you.”  
i dropped my game on my stomach and asked, “like a friendship i love you?”  
kuroo shook his head and yelled, “I WANT YOU TO BE MY BOYFRIEND,I WANT TO KISS YOU, I WANT TO HOLD YOUR HAND, I WANT TO MARRY YOU SOMEDAY!”  
we sat there staring at each other wide eyed.  
i couldn’t say anything because it was almost too perfect.  
kuroo stood up and went to leave, “thanks for everything, kenma.”  
kuroo half opened the door and i jumped up and grabbed his arm trying to stop him, “kuroo wait.”  
he looked back at me with tears in his eyes and whispered, “it’s okay that you don’t love me back, i’ll never bother you again.”   
“i-i-i,” i stuttered trying to get the right words out.  
kuroo tried to shake my hand off but i held on and said, “i love you too, kuroo.”  
kuroo looked at me wide-eyed and responded, “you don’t have to lie to make me feel better, kenma.”  
he shook off my hand and took a few steps away from me.  
“it’s the truth kuroo, i love you,” i said desperately.  
kuroo turned around and i ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.  
“i want to be your boyfriend, i want to hug you, and i want to marry you someday too.”  
(that was all word-for-word because it’s so special to me. )  
kuroo asked me to be his boyfriend and i happily accepted.   
the rest of the day was spent with kuroo and i cuddling and playing multiplayer video games.  
at dinner my mom asked what we did all day besides start dating and laughed at our reactions.  
my mom peeped on us.


End file.
